A WEREWOLF BOYYesungFanfiction
by Yun Woon3424
Summary: Werewolf Yesung yang menyukai seorang gadis yang sangat jauh beda darinya. Penasaran? baca aja deh ! *wink*


**A WEREWOLF BOY**

**Author : Yun_Woon a.k.a Zyana Nabila**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jong Woon as Kim Yesung **

**Song Yeon Hee (OC)**

**Other Cast**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : Two-shoot**

**Rating : +13**

**WARNING! : OOCness, cerita gaje, ide pasaran, alur gak jelas, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. :'D**

**Disclaimer : ****Remember, this is just a story,, ****All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot. ****ENJOY ! I hope you like it ne ! =D =D, FF saya murni, buat temen saya makasi perbaikan EYD nyaaah ^-^ DO NOT COPAST ANY SCENE ! WHEN I SAID ANY SCENES, IT MEANS THE WHOLE SCENES, THEN JUST TAKE A LOOK AND HAPPY READINGGGGG ! =D**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! _**

**LIKE? COMMENT AND press LIKE! ;)**

**Wookie =D**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Cinta tidak memendang kepada siapa kau mencintainya, cinta yang tulus adalah hati."**_ **–Yesung**

"_**Apa benar kau monster? Benarkah? Sebenarnya kau ini apa? Yang mana kau sebenarnya? Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak peduli jika kau monster atau semacamnya."**_ **–Yeon Hee**

**.**

**.**

**Yun_Won present's :**

**A Werewolf Boy (1-2)**

**.**

**.**

"Yeon Hee-_ah_!" seseorang memanggil gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan teras rumahnya dengan panggilan Yeon Hee itu membuat tatapan _namja_ itu tergerak mengikuti gerak-gerik _yeoja_ yang sedang dipandangnya itu.

Sebuah tatapan tajam yang terus mengarah ke setiap gerakan gadis itu. Dengan menyipitkan matanya, ia terus memandang wajah gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan ekspresi gelisahnya. Sepasang mata bak perisai seperti sedang mengintai seseorang memandang wajah cantik itu nampak dari kejauhan. Entah apa isi dari pikiran _namja_ itu, sebuah panggilan tadi membuat _namja_ tampan itu terhenyak oleh aktifitasnya, dia mulai berdiri memandang gadis yang perlahan masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu dan kemudian menghilang di ambang pintu rumahnya. Raut wajahnya seperti sedang kecewa.

"Yeon Hee? Benarkah itu namanya?" bibir _namja_ tampan itu mulai tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tampak sangat menawan jika orang memandangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Yesung POV**

Langit berwarna biru tua malam ini terasa begitu cerah, seperti suasana hatiku saat ini. Senyum diwajahku juga tak ada hentinya merekah dan sikapku ini sudah berlangsung sejak kemarin malam. Aku hampir gila dengan _yeoja_ yang menolongku malam itu. Pertemuan yang singkat itu berhasil membuatku terpaku pada seorang _yeoja_ yang tak merasa takut atau semacamnya menolongku malam itu.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_Malam tak seperti biasanya, mungkin jika orang normal yang merasakan hal ini auranya terlihat begitu menakutkan. Langit mendung pertanda akan turun hujan itu membuat dinginnya angin malam berhembus bersama dengan lolongan serigalaku pasti akan membuat orang bergidik ketakutan._

"_Auuuwww..." aku melolong panjang menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada luka di lenganku._

_Ya! Aku Kim Yesung. Mungkin beberapa orang tidak percaya akan hal ini, atau mungkin menganggap hal ini hanya terjadi dalam dongeng-dongeng saja, namun pada kenyataannya ini benar-benar terjadi kepadaku karena keadaanku yang tak bisa ditafsirkan dengan akal logika manusia normal pada umumnya._

_Sejak lahir aku sudah ditakdirkan seperti ini, karena kakekku yang dulunya seorang peneliti melakukan percobaan atas temuan anehnya, dan percobaan gilanya ia lakukan terhadap anak angkatnya, ayahku. Dulunya, ayahku adalah tentara militer pertahanan di Korea saat perang. Kakek menyuntikkan gen serigala tanpa diketahui oleh ayahku untuk memperkuat pertahanan pasukan dan diakui dengan memasukkan gen itu bisa membuat pasukan sangat tangguh, bahkan kepadatan tulang juga otot hampir mirip dengan gajah, dan gen aneh dalam tubuh ayahku hingga kini menurun kepadaku._

_Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan normalku yang seharusnya menjadi seorang remaja mahasiswa dengan umurku sekarang. Aku bahkan ditelantarkan saat usiaku menginjak 10 tahun. Usia yang masih terlalu dini untuk menjadi orang mandiri diusiaku yang seperti itu. Hidupku memang terlalu menderita._

_Dan saat aku mulai menyukai seorang gadis dengan keadaan seperti ini memang sungguh menyedihkan. Aku ingin hidup layaknya manusia normal lainnya._

_Dan malam ini, aku baru saja berburu namun mungkin bukan hari keberuntunganku. Lenganku terkena tembakan oleh seseorang sebelum aku memakan mangsaku, dan sialnya aku hanya bisa mengoyaknya malam ini. Segera aku berlari meninggalkan orang naas yang baru saja kuterkam. Sembari aku berlari, perlahan aku berubah kembali menjadi manusia hingga sebuah pohon ku jadikan tempat untuk beristirahat._

_Aku terduduk memegangi lenganku yang baru saja terkena luka tembak yang amat sangat sakit. Tak henti-hentinya aku melolong dengan menahan rasa sakit di lenganku ini._

_Aku bersandar di bawah pohon ek besar dengan tetap memegangi lenganku. Keringat dinginku yang mulai merembes dari dahiku, menahan sakit di lenganku. Kupejamkan mataku dengan maksud agar rasa sakit pada lenganku berkurang. Sesekali aku merintih kesakitan dengan menggigit bibir bawahku menahan rasa sakit ini._

"_Oh! _Neo, Gwaenchana_?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara, aku yang terpejam tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget karna suara tadi. Aku menoleh, dan membelalakkan mataku mendapati seorang gadis yang berada kira-kira 1 meter dari tubuhku saat ini. Karena bulan ditutupi awan, membuat cahaya menjadi remang-remang, sedang apa gadis ini di sini? Tidakkah ia merasa takut dengan suasana seperti ini?_

"_Kenapa kau di sini malam-malam begini? Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, dan... Kenapa kau merintih kesakitan seperti itu? _Neo... Gwaenchana_?" gadis ini bertanya lagi sembari berjalan mendekat, dalam suaranya ada nada khawatir dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan seperti itu._

_Aku enggan membuka mulutku untuk berbicara kepadanya karena aku memang malas bicara saat ini. Aku masih tidak bisa menatap wajahnya dengan jelas karena minimnya cahaya bulan. Jadi aku memicingkan mata, bermaksud memperjelas pandanganku pada _yeoja_ di depanku. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya dan langsung menyorotkannya kepadaku. Aku sempat kaget, namun yang ia sorotkan adalah layar ponsel miliknya dan sontak membuat mataku silau._

"_Ah, kau masih muda ternyata," ujarnya tersenyum memandang wajahku. Aku mengernyitkan alis, semakin heran dengan sikap aneh gadis ini kepadaku._

_Lalu kemudian ia sorotkan ponsel miliknya menyusuri badanku dan berhenti pada lenganku, sumber rasa sakit dari semua rintihanku yang membuat _yeoja_ ini datang menghampiriku. Ia lalu membelalakkan matanya, terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia menutup mulutnya, mungkin karena mendapati pemandangan aneh—menurutnya dan menyebabkannya semakin terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

"Ommo!_ Lenganmu kenapa berdarah seperti itu? Seperti terkena luka tembak, malam-malam seperti ini. Apa.. Apa kau buronan,huh? _Ommo_! Aku tidak jadi untuk membantumu. _Mianhae_!" tukasnya terkejut kemudian beranjak pergi dari hadapanku._

_Dengan cepat kuraih tangannya dan menahannya agar ia tidak pergi dari sini._

"_Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong! Jangan apa-apakan aku! Aku mohon!" ujarnya meringis ketakutan_

"Agasshi_! _Cakkhamman_! Aku bukan buronan atau penjahat atau apapun yang semua kau pikirkan."_

_Tubuh gadis ini kemudian mulai melunak dan kembali menghadap ke arahku. _"Eoh_?" ujarnya, yang kemudian menyorotkan ponselnya lagi ke wajahku dan membuat mataku menyipit silau. "Aah, _matta_! Wajahmu juga tidak seperti orang jahat atau semacamnya, tapi benarkah kau bukan orang jahat?" tanyanya lagi._

"_Assh, _Agasshi_! Bisakah kau jauhkan benda itu dari wajahku? Benda itu membuatku silau," suruhku yang masih menyipitkan mata karena cahaya pada suasana gelap dan hanya terlihat remang-remang ini membuat mata siapa saja silau._

"Eoh_, _Arrasseo,"_ dia terseyum, "_mianhae_," ujarnya lagi sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya, kemudian ia berjongkok di depanku dan meraih lenganku, tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan membuka resleting tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan kasa, kapas, obat merah—sepertinya, dan benda lagi yang aku tak ketahui apa namanya itu._

"_Kebetulan, aku baru saja dari apotik dan membeli semua ini. Kucingku juga luka, jadi usai les balet tadi aku pergi ke apotik membeli obat-obat ini, tapi.. Kenapa kau tertembak seperti ini?" dia berkata panjang lebar dan pertanyaannya yang berada di akhir kalimatnya itu membuatku salah tingkah dan bingung harus kujawab apa. Tak mungkin aku berkata jujur kalau aku tertembak karena usai membuat manusia naas itu tewas dan—beruntungnya ia!—masih belum sempat kumakan. Kuanggap manusia naas itu beruntung karena ia tewas dengan tubuh yang masih utuh dan belum sempat kujadikan makan malam karena tembakan sial yang juga membuatku mengerang hebat dan kabur sebelum nyawaku terancam oleh senjata itu._

_Dan sangat tidak masuk akal jika aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada yeoja yang nampak sangat polos ini, aku yakin ia juga tidak akan percaya mendengar jawaban konyol jika aku lontarkan yang sebenarnya._

"_Ah, seorang polisi yang sedang menangkap buronannya yang kabur dari penjara menembakkan senjatanya namun tiba-tiba meleset dan mengenaiku," elakku yang masih berusaha tersenyum menutupi yang sebenarnya._

_Gadis ini masih terlihat khusyuk dengan kasa dan kapasnya yang mulai ia lilitkan pada lenganku. Aku terpaku melihat wajahnya walau masih terlihat remang-remang namun masih jelas kulihat walau tidak terlalu jelas juga. _Aish_, dasar _namja ppabo_. Kenapa pikiranku konyol begini?_

"_Sudah selesai," ujarnya sambil menghela nafas berat kemudian ia hembuskan pelan._

_Dan tahukah apa yang terjadi setelah ini? Langit yang sedari tadi terlihat mendung pada akhirnya menurunkan hujan disaat _yeoja_ ini berhasil mengobati lukaku._

"_Assh, hujan," keluhnya. Ia menadahkan air hujan yang mulai berjatuhan dari langit pada telapak tangannya. Dengan sigap, aku meraih tangan kirinya kemudian menariknya pergi dari tempat ini. Aku berlari bersamanya, pergi ke tempat yang setidaknya bisa membuat kami terhindar dari derasnya hujan malam ini yang pasti sangat dingin._

_Aku berhenti di bawah sebuah perosotan dan berteduh dibawahnya. Syukurlah, setidaknya ia tidak basah kuyup oleh hujan. Aku tidak pedui jika aku yang terkena oleh hujan dan itu tidak akan membuatku dingin karna memang suhu tubuhku yang selalu hangat sama seperti suhu serigala._

_Dan yang kukhawatirkan hanya _yeoja_ ini. Dari tadi ku lihat wajahnya yang pucat karna kedinginan dan terlihat sesekali menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya sembari meniupnya, ia sempat terkena air hujan yang memang sangat dingin._

"_Kemarikan tanganmu," tukasku yang lebih mirip perintah._

"Eoh_?" ia menggumam, kemudian melirik tangannya. Langsung saja kuraih paksa tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Mungkin dengan ini, ia tidak akan terlalu kedinginan seperti tadi._

"_Oh! Tanganmu hangat sekali. Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya dan mengadahkan kepalanya melirik wajahku yang barusan ia tundukkan, menatap tangannya yang kugenggam._

_Aku tidak menjawabnya, karena aku sedang malas bicara. Hingga hujan mulai reda dan bersamaan kulepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku._

"Gomapta_," gadis ini berterima kasih, namun lagi-lagi tidak kujawab. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Kau... Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanyanya. Namun aku mendiamkannya dan terus menatapnya tajam. "_Ya_! Suaramu mahal sekali," gerutunya. "Aku harus bertanya satu lagi kepadamu dan tolong jawablah! _Arrasseo_?" katanya sok memerintah. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Bibirku terasa berat untuk kubuka dan menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis ini. "_Ya_! Apa kau tidak punya nama, _eoh_?" dia berdecak._

_Aku? Tetap diam. Mungkin aku terlihat tak tahu terima kasih karena aku tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang telah menolongku._

"Assh_, kau masih tidak mau memberitahunya juga? Kau diam seperti itu, menyita waktuku saja, hanya untuk menunggu jawabanmu! Lebih baik aku pulang saja! Sekali lagi _gomapseumnida,_ Tuan tak-punya-nama-dan-pelit-bicara," ketusnya kesal dan beranjak meninggalkanku. Dengan cepat kuraih tangannya menahannya._

"_Namaku... Namaku Kim Yesung! _Nado Gomapta_," tukasku dingin._

"Eoh_. Ekspresimu sungguh aneh," cibirnya._

_Aku melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan ia pergi. _

_**-FLASHBACK End-**_

Sejak saat pertemuan yang tak disengaja dan sangat singkat itu, aku sadar kalau aku jatuh cinta pada _yeoja_ itu, dan membuatku tertarik mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang _yeoja_ aneh yang menolongku. Dasar _ppabo adeul_, saat itu aku lupa tak menanyakan namanya, padahal ia menanyakan namaku.

Memang tidak masuk akal, manusia serigala sepertiku tertarik pada _yeoja_ normal yang jauh beda dariku. Aku bisa saja menjadi serigala secara tiba-tiba jika seseorang membuatku kesal danjuga disaat aku sedang lapar. Aku tak bisa berpikir kedepannya jika aku memang ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya. Apa ia akan takut dengan wujudku yang seandainya berubah didepan matanya? Atau bisa jadi ia akan menolakku mentah-mentah jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya.

#Yesung POV End~

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in somewhere far away..

#Yeon Hee POV~

"Yeon Hee_-ah!_" seseorang memanggilku dan membuatku terhenyak oleh aktifitasku yang sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku masuk ke dalam rumahku dan pergi menemui _eomma_ yang tampaknya memanggilku.

"_Eoh, Eomma wae geuraeyo_?" tanyaku

"Kau bisa pergi ke minimarket sekarang? Persediaan makanan kita sudah mulai habis, kau bisa kan, berbelanja tanpa harus _eomma_ temani? _Eomma_ akan pergi menghadiri pernikahan teman. Uang dan daftar belanjanya di atas lemari es, _eomma_ sudah menyediakannya. Jangan keluar rumah jika kau sudah selesai berbelanja! _Arasseo_?" peringat _eomma_ panjang lebar.

"_Eoh, arrasseo_," jawabku singkat.

—

-8.20 pm-

Aku bergegas pergi keluar rumah menuju minimarket untuk berbelanja apa yang _eomma_ pesankan kepadaku. Sedangkan _eomma_ sudah berangkat sekitar 20 menit yang lalu menghadiri pernikahan temannya.

-SKIP TIME-

Usai berbelanja, aku berniat untuk mampir kerumah temanku yang tempatnya juga sekitar daerah ini, tapi _eomma_ berpesan agar aku tidak pulang malam hari ini, jadi kubatalkan saja. Tas belanjaan ku gerakkan sambil berjalan sempoyongan kembali ke arah jalan rumahku. aku terhenti di tengah jalan, sebuah gang sepi dan berhasil membuatku bergidik ketakutan, aku merasa seperti ada yang mengikutiku dibelakangku. Aku menoleh kebelakang memastikannya namun tidak ada siapa-siapa, aku berbalik dan saat ku langkahkan kakiku.

Dan benar saja, 2 orang.. _Ah!Ani! _3 orang _namja _sedang mencegatku. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, aku tahu jalan pikirannya terhadap gadis sepertiku. Nafasku tercekat dan langsung kumundurkan langkahku menjauhi ketiga _namja_ yang berada didepanku, namun tetap saja mereka ikut menghampiriku pelan.

"_Agasshi_! Mau kemana kau heum? Lebih baik kau bersenang-senang bersama kami, kemarilah, heum! Jangan takut," ujar salah satu dari ketiga _namja_ itu dengan cengiran lebar dibibirnya.

"Mau apa kalian, hah? Jangan mendekat!" ujarku memperingatkan. Aku tidak memperlihatkan rasa takutku dan menyuruhnya pergi.

Ketiga _namja_ ini terus mendekatiku sehingga timbullah teriakanku dengan maksud seseorang bisa menolongku malam ini. Dan sial! Jika kulihat sekeliling gang ini sangat sepi dan tidak ada orang yang lewatdari tadi, apa ini motif perencanaan 3 _namja_ ini atau semacamnya. Sebuah elusan tangan mendarat dengan mulus di pipiku dan sentuhan itu janggal, jadi _reflex _tangan kiriku kutepiskan pada tangannya. Namun, _namja_ ini tetap mencobanya lagi dan membuat nafasku tercekat dan tetap menatap tajam penuh peringatan pada _namja_ gila ini.

Dan tiba-tiba cengiran lebar di wajah salah satu _namja_ itupun berganti dengan kernyitan menahan sakit. Rupanya, seorang pemuda mencengkram tangan _namja_ ini kuat-kuat. _Namja_ ini mengaduh-aduh setelah tangannya dilepas oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda yang menolongku menatap ketiga _namja _dengan pandangan dan sikap mengancam dan terus menggeram memperingatkan agar _namja-namja_ tadi pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sempat terkejut dan tetap menatapnya dari belakang tidak percaya. Aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih pada orang ini. Akhirnya ketiga _namja_ itupun berlari terbirit-birit dan sesekali menoleh ke arah pemuda yang masih membelakangiku ini.

"Dia monster," teriak salah satu _namja_ tadi pada pemuda ini.

Sampai pemuda ini berbalik 180° menatap ke arahku pelan. Wajah pemuda ini mulai nampak. Ah, _namja _ini yang tertembak dan sempat kuobati beberapa waktu lalu, aku ingat! _Namja_ yang terlihat sangat dingin dan mempunyai ekspresi aneh dan juga suaranya sangat mahal sekali. Tapi yang membuatnya aneh kali ini, ia menatapku sayu kemudian menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah pipiku.

Aku sempat terkejut dengan ulah _namja_ ini yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Aku masih menatap matanya lekat-lekat dan membuatku nyaman atas apa yang ia lakukan. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa hanyut dengan sentuhan lembut yang ia juruskan meski pada pipiku. Aku bahkan tidak berani untuk kugerakkan tubuhku dan masih menatap matanya. Wajahnya jika kulihat memang sangat rupawan. Mata, bibir namja ini yang sebenarnya membuatnya sangat menarik. Mata tajam namun sayu itu dan juga tarikan bibir membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat orang luluh jika menatapnya.

"_Neo... Gwaenchana?_" ujaran _namja_ ini membuat pecahnya keheningan diantara kami. Aku terhenyak dan kemudian berdeham pelan.

"_Na.. Na gwaenchana,_" jawabku yang sempat terbata dengan senyum yang kubuat-buat."Am.. Yesung-_ah! Jeongmal gomapta_" ujarku lagi.

Suasana canggungpun terjadi, aku masih terngiang pada suasana tadi dan sempat membuatku salah tingkah dengan sikapnya tadi. "Kau masih mau disini? Aku akan pulang, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, aku berhutang budi kepadamu," ujarku tetunduk dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Yeon Hee-_ah!_" teriaknya yang lantas menghentikan langkahku yang baru sampai 8 langkah dari tempatku semula karna apa yang tadinya tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Satu pertanyaan untuknya adalah.. Kenapa ia bisa tahu namaku? Lantas aku menoleh kearahnya

"_Ne?"_ kataku tidak percaya

"_Na.. Nado gomapta"_ ujarnya lirih namun sempat ku dengar walau terdengar samar.

"_Ani,_ kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku memastikan bahwa pendengaranku tidak terganggu. Namun, _namja_ aneh ini malah lagi-lagi tidak menjawabku. Tidak ada jawaban dari _namja_ itu membuatku menggerutu kepadanya. Aku sudah malas menanyainya dengan hasil yang sudah aku ketahui adalah_—_tidak ada jawaban darinya, kukernyitkan alisku, membalikkan tubuhku dan melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti karna _namja_ aneh itu. Tak sampai 5 langkah kuteruskan langkahku, kubalikkan tubuhku memastikan orang itu masih ada, dan dugaanku meleset 100%, aku membelalakkan mataku dan terkejut, _namja_ aneh itu sudah tidak ada lagi dari pandanganku.

Secepat itukah ia pergi? Apa ia berlari? Orang berlari juga tidak akan secepat itu menghilang begitu saja. Apa ia punya kemampuan dapat menghilang? _Namja_ aneh. Oh, kuralat, dia bukan hanya aneh, tetapi juga misterius.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Okeh. First Shoot... ^_^ otteee? Berantakaan? Yeyenya menghilang kaya hantu aja yak? XD gabakal saya terusin lagi kalo readers ga suka

Thank you for reading. Please leave some comment and give a thumb up if you like my fanfiction. Remember my pen name, Yun_Woon.


End file.
